The Twisted Sakura
by Corbeaun
Summary: A tale of Zoicite and Kunzite: Sometimes love isn't pretty. [in permanent hiatus]


Title: The Twisted Sakura [1/?]  
Author: Corbeau Noir  
Genre: Angst, Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: noir_corbeau@hotmail.com  
Site: www.geocities.com/corbeaun  
  
Summary: A tale of Zoicite and Kunzite.  
  
Notes: Anime and manga were tossed into a big pot and   
stirred; please take with a grain of salt :)  
  
Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon was created by   
Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
===========================================================  
  
The Twisted Sakura   
By Corbeau Noir  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know that I shall meet my fate   
Somewhere among the clouds above;   
Those that I fight I do not hate,   
Those that I guard I do not love  
  
~ W.B. Yeats  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 1   
~~~~~~  
  
  
"...opened on March 33, 1958..."  
  
The young man stands in front of the immense paned   
windows of Tokyo Tower's second observation deck, silent   
and detached from the rest of the sightseeing crowd. He   
stares out into the distance, gloved hands clasped behind   
his back, smooth boyish face cold and indiscernible in the   
falling light. The city, in all its steel and concrete   
glory, spreads wantonly below him against the starless   
night, unfurling beneath his intense gaze without the   
slightest reservation. Tokyo has no shame.  
  
He loves her for that.  
  
"...is 333 meters high..."   
  
Strangely enough, it is love that makes what he must   
do so much easier. Perhaps he's just odd that way.  
  
No regrets.  
  
"...annual number of visitors are around   
3,000,000..."  
  
The tour guide steers everyone back to the elevator;   
nobody comments on how where the uniformed young man had   
been, there is now only empty space. One of the tourists   
drops his camera; he stoops to pick it up, pausing as he   
notices something pink drifting to the tiled floor. Then   
someone calls out and he hurries after the others, whatever   
he'd seen dismissed easily from his mind.  
  
Darkness falls on the iron-girded room. On the floor   
before the looming windows, sakura petals lay illuminated   
by city lights, silken skin slowly discoloring where they'd   
been trampled.  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
[two years ago]  
  
  
The pony-tailed young man flashed a grin at the   
waving brunette and then, readjusting his book bag over his   
shoulder, turned and headed toward the cluster of cherry   
trees that he knew was in the middle of campus. Stepping   
off from the beaten path and onto the grass, his feet   
slowed as he neared the center of the grove.  
  
The cherry trees arching over his head were in bud,   
and on campus, a few early ones were already in bloom. He   
reached for the tip of one flowering branch, fingers   
brushing the silken petals that were just beginning to   
unfurl. The wind rose unexpectedly then, and pink-white   
blossoms swirled around him in the sudden whirlwind. His   
eyes closed as a hand gently plucked a stray petal from his   
hair.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here."  
  
He smiled, eyes still closed. "Kunzite."  
  
The hand dropped abruptly from his face. "You're   
wasting your time with these humans."  
  
Startled, he looked up and found impassive gray eyes   
staring coolly back into his. A sudden ominous chill   
gripped his chest then, and he drew back, stepping slowly   
away from the other man. "Something's happened," he finally   
stated hoarsely, resignedly.  
  
"Yes." The silver-haired king smiled, cold and   
without humor. "Jadeite has failed and Nephrite is to   
succeed him."  
  
Turning his back on the coldly smiling king, the   
younger man walked up to a blooming cherry tree and gently   
laid his hands against the dark, coarse bark. For a long   
moment only the sound birds chirping disturbed the silence.   
"When did this happen?" he asked at last in a deceptively   
even voice.  
  
Kunzite watched the bowed golden head through   
narrowed eyes. "Last night," he replied just as evenly.  
  
"Well." With that one word, Kunzite saw how the other   
man visibly pulled himself together, his body shifting   
effortlessly into its natural grace as he pushed away from   
the trunk of the tree. Then Zoicite bared his teeth in a   
fierce grin, "What are we waiting for? Let's go."  
  
The illusion of jeans and sweatshirt melted away, and   
Kunzite allowed himself one appreciate glance as the   
younger king reappeared in his uniform. Then with a snap of   
his fingers, a black hole whirled into being and swallowed   
both of them whole.  
  
In the abandoned grove, a forgotten book bag slumped   
under an early blooming cherry tree.  
  
  
  
[End "The Twisted Sakura" - Part 1]  
===========================================================  
Author's Notes:  
  
I always wondered about Zoicite, and the relationship   
dynamics between him and Kunzite. Zoicite's psyche alone is   
a minefield, but add him and Kunzite together and the   
couple becomes a psychiatrist's worst nightmare come true.   
Which is why I love them, hehe... ^^;;  
  
I almost didn't post this even though it was sitting in the   
back burner for *months*. But I finally figured, why not?   
I hope this doesn't send anyone screaming into the hills   
and that it's not *too* awful.  
  
Feedback will be loved, cherished, and hugged within an   
inch of its life. *^-^*  
  
--------------------------  
noir_corbeau@hotmail.com   
www.geocities.com/corbeaun  
--------------------------  
===========================================================  
Created 4.4.02  
Modified 10.5.02 


End file.
